Jason Wynn
Jason Broderick Wynn is a crime lord and businessman who killed Al Simmons, who then becomes Spawn (thus making him The Heavy). He is a major antagonist in the Spawn series. He was also the First host of the Redeemer and one of Spawn's archenemies alongside Violator and Malebolgia. Biography Wynn made a deal with Malebolgia in which he traded the soul of Simmons in exchange for psychoplasm. The sample that he obtained was combined with Simmons' memories and transformed into a training ground made up of building of his past known as "Simonsville". Simonsville was destroyed by Spawn and Wynn was defeated, having his memory wiped and was returned to Earth two days after his disappearance. After this, he would work on and off with the Clown to bring about the end of Spawn. When Mammon restored the Clown's existence on Earth and gave him a pass to take a new body, he chose Wynn and became a dominant role in his psyche. He then went on a killing spree in his spare time, murdering women who resembled Wanda Blake. Wynn was caught in the act, and in the Clown's face paint at a construction site. Spawn then saved the women and defeated Wynn. The Clown then let Wynn let go of the steel girder he was clinging to and fall to his death, allowing him to take full possession of his body. Wynn then reappeared in issues 167-168, having been separated from the Clown after the white light event, but his hands have stayed permanently red. Throughout his career, Wynn has gathered incriminating information/evidence on various governments and organizations, providing him a bargaining chip to bring him back to his authority if lost and preventing him from being terminated. However, Spawn revealed that he found and destroyed all the evidence Wynn had found, allowing Wynn to be vulnerable to those who want him dead. Spawn then leaves Wynn, seeing him as a "dead man". In the later issues Jim Downing eventually kills Wynn for good. Appearance He is a tall man with an intense, dark, and menacing features. He has slick black hair and a goatee chinstrap beard that accentuates his malicious appearance. He also always seen wearing a business suit in most of his appearances. Personality He is a ruthless, cruel, cunning, sadistic, but intelligent mastermind. He is a political genius as he sees himself as the most powerful man on the planet through his treacherous and violent nature, also making him an egotist. Wynn will do whatever it takes to increase his personal power, even going as far as to use the child killer Billy Kincaid to go after and kill Amanda Jennings, the daughter of Senator Jennings, who was threatening his position shown in a flashback of issue #5. Wynn is also shown to be excellent on martial arts and weapons expert. In other media ''Spawn: The Movie (1997) In the movie, he is the central antagonist. He is less powerful than his comic counterpart and is a lot more emotional and hot-tempered. He, along with his right hand Jessica Priest, killed Al Simmons in person, instead of having him killed. He was played by Martin Sheen. ''Todd McFarlane's Spawn: The Animated Series In the animated series, he is the main antagonist of the show, he is also the head of the Central Intelligence Agency. He is the mastermind behind the plot that killed Al Simmons in his mortal form. He was voiced by John Rafter Lee. To increase his power, Jason exerts influence on Senator Scott McMillan to run for president. In exchange, he protects his son, Billy, a prolific child-killer. He works closely with Chapel and Tony Twist to form a plan to kill Spawn. One night, Wynn received an alert that Terry Fitzgerald, one of his best employees, was investigating his illegal arms business. He dispatched Chapel to kill Fitzgerald but received the news that Chapel had been stopped by Spawn. Not giving up, Wynn next dispatched Leon and Merrick to stop Fitzgerald as he closed in on a warehouse. Once again, his lackeys were stopped and Fitzgerald was able to uncover evidence that Wynn was secretly selling weapons to terrorists to deepen his pockets. Video Games He appears in the intro of Spawn in the Gameboy color. He does not make an appearance, but was mentioned in Spawn: Armageddon, wherein mission "Desk Job", Spawn goes to Wynn's office to he is connected to the beam that was seen in the intro, only to find that the building is overrun by Demons. Gallery Images Jason Wynn.jpg|Wynn seen in the comic series. DetPMmU0AAIO9N.jpg|Ditto 2213916spawn01615.jpg|Wynn's training. RCO008_1468657951.jpg|Wynn talking to Major Vale. 2213915-spawn048page22.jpg|Wynn in his office. 81410297.jpg|In a meeting. 81410298.jpg|Only to be annoyed by Violator after making the deal. 81410310.jpg|Wynn on the phone. WynnAdoptingClownsFace.jpg|Jason adopts the Violator's face paint and psyche. WynnToddMcFarlaneSpawn002.jpg|Wynn in the HBO series, looking at pictures of deceased corpses. SpawnGameboyColorJasonWynn.png|Wynn in the intro of the Spawn Gameboy color. SpawnArmageddonWynnsOffice.png|Spawn in Wynn's office in Spawn: Armageddon. 91hyJpU1NLSY679.jpg|A toy figure of Wynn. JasonWynn012200103.jpg JasonWynn012200104.jpg JasonWynn012200105.jpg Videos Spawn TAS clip Spawn confronts Wynn Spawn(1997)- Shootout Scene HD Spawn Spawn Confronts Jason Wynn & Regains His Human Face Spawn Drives Jason Wynn Mad Spawn The Return of Jason Wynn Trivia *Jason Wynn is the second most recurring villain in the spawn series the first being Violator and the third being Malebolgia. *Jason Wynn is most likely based on Lex Luthor a corrupt businessman. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Image Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Crime Lord Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Imprisoned Category:Businessmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Blackmailers Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:Supervillains Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Pure Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pawns Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Spawn Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misogynists Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Starvers Category:Gaolers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Posthumous Category:Damned Souls Category:Incriminators Category:Betrayed Category:Mutilators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master of Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Smugglers Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Nihilists